Dragon equipment
Dragon equipment are items made from Dragon metal, they are some of the most powerful pieces of armour and weapons in Gielinor. All dragon equipment is dark red in appearance. (With the exception of dragon darts, dragon arrows, and dragon javelin; but since they are created by dragon talons instead of the metal, this is to be expected). They were created by an ancient race called the Dragonkin. Weapons Dragon weapons are some of the most powerful weapons. Like dragon armour, (except the dragon square shield) they are not smithable. All dragon weapons require level 60 Attack (or Ranged in the case of dragon darts and dragon arrow) to wield. All dragon weapons (except for the dragon darts) have special attacks; each weapon has its own abilities and functions. Most dragon weapons require the completion of a specific quest to be wielded. They were created by the Dragonkin, as revealed by Mr. Mordaut in a Postbag from the Hedge. Dragon weapons are very popular with new members with level 60+ Attack, as Lost City is very easy to complete and is the only other requirement besides level 60+ Attack to wielding the Dragon longsword and Dragon dagger. Current dragon weapons In order of release: : * Dragon arrow, dragon dart tips, and dragon javelin are actually made from a dragon's talons and not from dragon metal, which may explain why they are not red in colour and why the darts are the only "dragon" item with no special attack. They are the only dragon items that can be made using the Fletching skill. The arrows may only be fired from a Dark bow, which has a special attack that depend on whether dragon or other arrows are equipped. The javelin may only be fired from a Heavy ballista, requiring 65 Ranged to wield. Armour |} Dragon armour is the next step up from Rune armour, although Granite armour is sometimes considered the real step up from rune armour despite the fact there are much fewer pieces in the granite set. All dragon armour requires level 60 Defence to wear. They are a distinctive dark red in colour, usually have details that make them look different from previous armours besides colour (like the dragon helm containing spikes) and are generally sold at fairly high prices, or are dropped by high-levelled monsters at a low drop rate. Dragon armour is considered one of the highest sought-after melee armour in the game. It is often debated whether it is more cost-effective to buy Dragon armour or Barrows equipment, since Barrows equipment requires repair every 15 hours of combat, though barrows equipment has a much higher Defence bonus than dragon armour does. The Dragon square shield is created by combining a Shield left half with a Shield right half on an anvil, which requires level 60 Smithing. Note that the Legends' Quest has to be completed to be able to wield or make this shield. Current dragon armour In order of release: : Category:Armour Category:Weapons